


Dom Daddy / Little Boy

by little_translator



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, kill me, это педофилия, я ужасен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_translator/pseuds/little_translator
Summary: Любимый член семьи Дональда Трампа — его сын, Бэррон. Это взаимно.





	

Бэррон — не послушное маленькое солнышко, он не нравится публике за своеволие, за угрюмость. Ему некомфортно под наклеенными взглядами-улыбками матери и сестёр, ободряюще-хмурыми выражениями лиц братьев. Единственное, что может ему помочь — отец, придерживающий его за плечи, пока он неуверенно и неловко говорит свою первую речь.

Бэррон почти взрослый, и он до сих пор _аутист_. Это не радует ни Меланью, ни Дональда, ни многочисленных бабушек-дедушек, хоть они и знают, что аутизм — не болезнь, и его поправить невозможно: Бэр всегда ведёт себя странно, смотрит не по-детски серьёзно, но иногда отсутствующе-бессмысленно. Сейчас, например, младшему Трампу хочется уйти из-под точного прицела камер, порвать немилосердный галстук, содрать с лица наклеенную улыбку. Его шея все больше и больше сдавливается, тема, написанная на бумажке рядом с микрофоном у трибуны, вылетает из головы.

Спокойно-пусто становится только тогда, когда он заканчивает свой доклад про лагеря для «детей со специальными потребностями». Бэррон ненавидит это выражение: за свою жизнь он видел немало таких, и ни один из них не заикнулся о своей «особенности». _Отстаньте_! Бэррону приходится поймать плотную сухую горячую ладонь отца, снять её уже со своей талии и сжать её в своей, сдавить, чтобы отец точно не ушёл и не покинул, не оставил наедине с репортерами и в самом деле скучной темой.

Выступление продолжается ещё несколько минут, самых страшных минут этого дня, а затем мальчику разрешается

снять галстук (сложить, завязать, положить в карман рюкзака),

растрепать волосы (запустить руку, махнуть влево, вправо, провести вдоль пробора),

расстегнуться (пуговица один, пуговица два, пуговица три...).

Бэррон ненавидит чувство одежды на своём теле: она слабовольно-мягкая, холодная и щекочется; но ему пришлось научиться терпеть её с самого детства, одеваться, считая, чтобы не сорваться; сдерживать себя на публике: при людях нельзя раздеваться. К счастью, в семейном кабинете можно делать что угодно, особенно когда рядом с тобой никого нет.

Никого нет, повторяет мысленно Бэр, или же рядом Папочка.

Единственное, что устраивало мальчика из одежды — лёгкая, неощутимая сорочка. Остальное одеждой не считалось: такие же лёгкие чулки, красивый пояс, который можно было обводить пальцами, когда очень нервничаешь. Дональд приходил в комнату к младшему сыну часто с тяжелым лицом, и смотреть в глаза ему не получалось — только на брови, пока его, бэрроновская левая рука неловко обводит кружевной узорчик, обтянутый на талии.

Наверное, это неправильно, что папочка Дональд касается его везде, даже там, где Меланья строго-настрого запретила касаться ему самому. Обычно Бэру не хочется смотреть на отца, на его руки, которыми он трогает

его колено (нахально считает раз, два, три, на четыре доходит до паха);

его живот и грудь (продолжает: на шесть касается самого щекотного места у рёбер);

его горло (накрывает рукой и не давит, шепотом повторяет цвета радуги прямо в ухо).

Бэррон апатично смотрит в стену, пока этой ночью Дональд трогает его везде привычными движениями. Рука на горле поглаживает твёрдо, вторая прижимает его к себе, как куклу. Бэррон сложен достаточно хорошо, он не выглядит на свои десять лет, но по сравнению с отцом он маленький.

Он хорошо представляет, как выглядит сейчас: сидя на коленях у отца, с раздвинутыми ногами, прогибается, чтобы не чувствовать спиной ненавистных костюмов-рубашек-галстуков даже на своём отце. Он зажат обеими руками, меланхолично обводит собственной левой кружева на шве задранной сорочки, кусает губы, стыдно раскрасневшись смотрит в никуда.

Наконец-то выглядит живым и нормальным. Он выдыхает, сводя ноги, горбится: папочка скользит рукой между ног и оттягивает резиночку чулка, поджигает изнутри какой-то фитиль, неподдельно удовлетворенно сопит и ёрзает. Это передаётся и Бэру: он прикусывает губу, отворачивается и подставляется под губы отца шеей, снова раздвигает колени, трётся об чужие ноги. Бэррону нравится. Нравится и Дональду.

— Куколка моя, — Дональд обращается именно к нему, не к своему эскорту, а к Бэррону, самому особенному и важному, — ложись на постель.

Он шепчет в ухо, перемежая слова сухими касаниями губ, влажными и жаркими — языка. От папочки веет уверенностью, правильностью, Бэррон не сомневается, надо ли подчиняться. Папочка знает лучше, поэтому Бэр отрывается от отца, неловко перелезает на свою мягкую постель, встаёт на колени. Дональд поправляет положение своего сокровища: заставляет прогнуться в спине, убрать руки назад, чтобы сдавить запястья в собственной хватке; мальчик падает на грудь и край сорочки сам по себе сползает по спине.

— Папочка, — это звучит сдавленно и смазанно, нуждающимся отчаянным шёпотом, даже без надежды на ответ.

— Да, золотце? — Дональд аккуратен и нежен, поглаживает правильные белые ягодицы.

Бэррону тяжело говорить, поэтому он просто виляет задницей, неспокойно шипит в простыни, закусывает их, пытается сказать.

— Потрогайте меня, пожалуйста, — слов почти не слышно, но папочка слышит и улыбается.

Он проводит носом, мокрыми губами по бедру, облизывает кожу через прозрачный нейлон, ведёт языком к краешку и задерживается на нем, играет с кружевами, не трогает кожу, пока Бэррон, его маленький милый Бэррон не начинает тихо скулить. Дональд приоткрывает рот, легонько кусает, идёт выше, опаляя горячим дыханием.

По коже мальчика идут мурашки. Мурашки мурашки мурашки ему снова приходится считать до десяти, чтобы не расхныкаться, чтобы продержаться до самого сладкого. Он шипит в матрас числа, его потряхивает: хочется бросить все и продолжить самому, но с папочкой будет гораздо лучше, гораздо-гораздо лучше, и надо просто пережить эти несколько секунд...

Ноль —

Бэррон мотает головой, треплет волосы и прогибается в спине ещё сильнее, ждёт, когда его оближут, но чувствует только зубы где-то сбоку, совсем не там.

Один —

его наконец-то облизывают, но горячий, влажный след продолжается наверх, до крестца. Не туда. Он недовольно шикает, но потом расслабляется. Его запястья всё ещё держит папочка, и, кажется, они начинают затекать, но

Три —

он чувствует папочкины губы на пальцах, и почти вскрикивает: это так горячо, что его захлестывает волной стыда и удивления. Хочется прижаться к чему-то, потереться, попросить папочку потрогать его, но это слишком опасно.

Четыре —

его трясёт, а ловкий язык Дональда спускается ниже, тыкается в копчик, отрывается от сладкой нежной кожи. Папочка дует туда, где все чувствуется в несколько раз сильнее, и

Пять —

наконец, притрагивается языком туда. Бэру щекотно, жарко, в животе поднимается волна, и он снова ерзает, бесстыдно раздвигает ноги, ждёт очередного прикосновения.

Шесть —

укус болезненный, он весь горит и сам мальчик, кажется, сейчас, ослабнув, упадёт, но он держится, тихий скулёж срывается на удивлённый стон.

Семь —

Бэррон задыхается, повторяя семь-семь-семь-семьсемьсемь с е м ь; папочка скорее пожалуйста не прекращай.

Восемь —

глаза сами собой закрываются, чувство языка между ног, сзади, перекрывается чувством пальцев, накрывших его спереди, это так стыдно, думает Бэррон, так сладко, ему приходится сбиться со счёта.

Девять —

— Папочка, можно, можно я уже, — эти неловкие просьбы вгоняют мальчика в краску, но он продолжает, — я так хочу, папочка, умоляю!

Десять —

папочка, наверное, не разрешает, но голова у Бэррона словно перекрывается белым шумом, глаза сами собой жмурятся, его трясёт, и, кажется, сейчас он такой грязный, такой тяжёлый, но вместе с тем и такой молодец, такое золотце, такое солнышко...

— Умница моя, куколка, сокровище, — шепчет Дональд ему на ушко, придерживает за талию мальчика, всё ещё обессиленно дрожащего от очередного сухого оргазма. Мир возвращается на своё место, воздух холодный, а теплом веет лишь от отца. Бэррон прижимается к нему, накрыв их обоих одеялом.

Сегодня они спят вдвоём.


End file.
